A filling device of this type is known from CA 622 821 A. The anesthetic evaporator operating according to the bypass principle has an evaporating chamber, which is filled with liquid anesthetic. Wicks, which dip into the liquid anesthetic, generate a saturated concentration of anesthetic vapor within the evaporating chamber. A filling device for the anesthetic in the form of a filler neck, which is provided with a closing element that can be screwed in, is located on the outside of the evaporating chamber. To replace consumed anesthetic, the closing element is screwed out of the filler neck and anesthetic is filled into the evaporating chamber. The closing element is also used to seal the evaporating chamber in a pressure-sealed and gas-tight manner against the environment after filling. The drawback of the prior-art closing element is that several turns are needed for closing.
It is also known, as can be determined from EP 348 019 A1, that a sealing ring, which is pressed axially, can be provided between the closing element and the filler neck. Since nearly all elastomeric sealing materials tend to swell under the effect of anesthetic vapor, it is sometimes necessary to apply high torques to loosen the closing element.
Bayonet catches in anesthetic dispensers are also known, DE 923 500 C, but the sealing problems have not been solved satisfactorily.